Breathe
by Christine Writer
Summary: 2 AM Breathe by Anna Nalick set to Brenda/Dylan/Kelly. Can they sort out the mess they each made of their senior year? ONESHOT.


A/N: Just a random thought I had. "2 AM Breathe" set to Kelly/Dylan/Brenda. :) I own nothing.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

Brenda didn't know why Kelly was calling her. After the icy treatment she had been giving Kelly, Brenda wondered why her former best friend was bothering her at all.

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

Everyone at West Beverly criticized Kelly when she started going out with Dylan. Now, they were all at Dylan's father's funeral, and Kelly didn't know why everyone was there. They were just there to support Dylan, but how many people present could claim to know Dylan well? Kelly certainly couldn't.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button, girl._  
_So cradle your head in your hands_  
_And breathe... just breathe,_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe_

Brenda had hung up on Kelly the night before the funeral. Now, she didn't see Kelly at all. She ran upstairs to grab something from her room, and she was shocked to find Kelly sprawled across her bed, crying into a pillow. She placed a comforting hand on Kelly's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Kel." she soothed her sobbing friend. "It will all be okay. You'll see."

_In May he turned seventeen on the base at Fort Bliss_  
_"Just a day," he sat down to the flask in his fist,_  
_"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."_

Dylan had spent his seventeenth birthday on a military base with his dad, when his dad had been working on a military contract. He'd spent his eighteenth without his dad, mourning the loss of his father. He'd been drunk so long that he barely remembered the last time he'd been sober.

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.  
_

Brenda's heart went out to Dylan every time she saw him walking around West Beverly's campus. She wanted him back. She didn't know how to tell him or Kelly, since their relationship seemed to be on the rocks.

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe  
_

Kelly, Dylan, and Brenda all ended up at lunch on the lawn together one afternoon.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you'd only try turning around.  
_

"I still care about both of you." Dylan said to the girls. "Can I talk to Kelly alone, Brenda?"

"Sure." Brenda stood up and brushed the grass off of her jeans.

"Kel," Dylan took a breath. "You know what I'm going to say."

"I know." she acknowledged. "I wish I didn't, but I do. I know you still love Brenda."

"I'm sorry, Kelly."

"I knew it was coming. I'm a big girl. I'll be fine. Just don't mess Brenda up again. This time, be with her only if you're in for the long haul."

"Okay." he nodded. He walked over to where Brenda had settled onto the grass, on the other side of the quad.

"Hey." he greeted her, and she smiled. After all they'd been through, his voice could still make her smile.

"Hi."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get dinner with me tonight."

"Just the two of us?"

"Yes. I know I can't make up for everything I put you through, but I was hoping you'd forgive me."

"I thought you'd never ask."

"It's a date?"

"Sure, as long as Kelly doesn't mind."

"Kelly knows, and she knows that I still love you."

"She does?"

"Yes, and she knows it's what's best for everyone."

"I still love you, Dylan."

"I feel the same way." he smiled, a rare occurrence, and Brenda knew that it was just for her.

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_  
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button now_  
_Sing it if you understand._  
_and breathe, just breathe_  
_woah breathe, just breathe,_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe,_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe._

Dylan was with Brenda, Kelly was okay with it, and everything returned to it's former, wonderful state.


End file.
